Hangat
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Namaku Phil. Aku adalah Yeti, dan Kuakui—aku tidak pernah berperan apa-apa dalam perubahan apapun di Santoff Claussen. /SU/ (Ada pesan di author note untuk seluruh penghuni fandom ROTG Indo, Cekidot! 8D)


A **Rise of the Guardians** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Family  
**Pairing :** None  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia  
**Disclaimer :** Dreamworks; William Joyce

**Summary : **Namaku Phil. Aku adalah Yeti, dan Kuakui—aku tidak pernah berperan apa-apa dalam perubahan apapun di Santoff Claussen.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Hangat  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Phil! Awas!"

Angin dingin menerpaku, meniup setiap helai bulu berwarna keabuan di tubuhku sesuai arahnya saat seseorang melewatiku dengan kencang. Kulihat punggung itu melesat menjauh, meninggalkan kerlipan salju dingin putih yang indah.

Walau sosok remaja pembuat onar bernama Jack Frost itu sudah hampir dua puluh tahun tinggal bersama kami di Santoff Claussen, tapi tetap saja sifat nakalnya tidak bisa hilang.

Aku ingat pertemuan pertama dengan Jack saat dia berusaha masuk lewat jendela ke arah ruang utama Santoff Claussen, dan aku dengan senang hati melemparnya keluar dari ketinggian dua ratus kaki. Tak disangka dia tidak kapok dan masih berjuang untuk terus mencoba menyusup kemari setiap saat dia bisa. Membuat aku harus bekerja lebih keras daripada sekedar mengganti warna cat mainan dari biru menjadi merah.

Lalu melihatnya sekarang bebas berkeliaran untuk mengacak-acak paling tidak satu ruangan setiap hari membuatku senewen. Bahkan dia sangat dimanja oleh North—yang dengan keji memintaku menjadi baby sitter utamanya. Hidupku tidak bisa lebih senewen dari ini.

Kakiku berdebam, menimbulkan gema di sepanjang aku menapak—menyusuri koridor panjang sendirian. Tidak ada Yeti lain yang menemaniku. Tidak masalah, _toh_ aku juga sedang tidak terlalu butuh bantuan.

Aku mendengus keras ketika merasakan satu masalah lagi menghampiri. Kali ini sebuah bumerang menggesek keras, membuat beberapa 'tanda mata' pada dinding lorong. Apa mereka tidak paham kalau aku yang harus membetulkan dan membereskannya nanti?

Lagi-lagi aku harus berteriak marah pada kelinci raksasa yang sekarang sudah melompat dengan kepalaku sebagai pijakannya, sementara dia cuma mengedik cepat sambil meminta maaf dalam bahasa lain.

"_Sorry, mate!_"

Setelahnya hanya terdengar nama 'Frost' diteriakkan sebelum sosoknya benar-benar hilang.

Aku benar-benar bingung, Bunnymund—begitu nama kelinci raksasa tadi, seharusnya bukan berada di sini sekarang untuk mengejar seorang bocah salju.

Sebagai personifikasi dari hari Paskah, dia harusnya tahu kalau tidak sampai beberapa hari lagi Paskah akan segera tiba. Apa dia sudah berani mengabaikan tugasnya karena sudah mendapat mainan baru yang lebih menarik?

Kuabaikan asumsi-asumsi buruk yang ada di kepalaku lalu kembali fokus pada pintu yang sudah ada di depanku. Tujuan semula.

Berbagai kudapan manis dan eggnog yang cukup penuh di kedua tangan membuatku agak kesulitan untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi aku memang tidak pernah merasa sering mengetuk juga sebelumnya, sebab saat aku membuka pintu ini biasanya terjadi sesuatu hal yang genting sehingga aku tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu untuk mengetuknya. North saja yang tidak peka sehingga kami, Yeti—aku tepatnya,—selalu kena marah.

Kuayunkan kaki besarku sehingga pintu itu menganga lebar. Menimbulkan bunyi 'PRANG' yang cukup kencang. Ah, pasti mainan North yang baru diuji coba tadi membentur pintu yang baru kubuka. Lagi. Kenapa keadaannya selalu tidak tepat saat aku masuk?

"PHIL!" pria tua berjanggut putih tebal di hadapanku berteriak marah, "Berapa kali kubilang. Ketuk pintu dulu! KETUK!" erangnya.

Aku meminta maaf tapi tetap tidak merasa bersalah. Kuletakkan makanan dan minuman yang kubawa di dekat meja kerjanya. Samar kulihat bayang-bayang lelah tersirat di bawah mata North. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak tidur karena memikirkan konsep mainan terbaik untuk hadiah Natal tahun depan. Dan kalau Jack tidak cerewet lalu menyeretnya ke tempat tidur, dia tidak akan pernah menurut.

Sebelum ini—sebelum seorang jack Frost hadir di Santoff Claussen—kami para Yeti hanya bisa pasrah menunggu North sampai benar-benar letih lalu akhirnya dia menyerah dan mau beristirahat.

Kalau kutanya kenapa dirinya bekerja sekeras itu, dia hanya akan menjawab, "Karena anak-anak di dunia pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula aku tidak ingin Bunny mengalahkan hari Natal."

Baiklah.

Hal ini sudah berlangsung beratus-ratus tahun. Kapan persaingan kalian—seorang pria tua dan seekor kelinci raksasa berakhir? Aku mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kuakui, aku tidak pernah berperan apa-apa dalam perubahan apapun di Santoff Claussen.

* * *

"Besok paskah." ucap Bunny sambil mengecat manual telur-telur yang bisa dibawanya.

Lalu kenapa kalau besok paskah? Apa urusannya tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu padaku?

"—Tolong jaga _frostbite_ supaya dia tidak mengacaukan hariku."

Ah, harusnya aku tahu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak. Walau enggan dan memasang tampang tidak senang, pada akhirnya aku tetap mengiyakan. Lagipula North memang sudah mempercayakanku untuk mengawasi roh salju tengik itu agar tidak berbuat onar.

"_Thank's, mate_!" puas dengan jawabanku, Bunny kembali ke sarangnya.

Sementara aku bingung mau melakukan apa.

Saat ini North terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan mainannya dan hanya diam di ruang kerja, tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya sampai suatu saat dia tahu tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat.

Berbeda dengan Jack yang hiperaktif—yang sepertinya sedang mencari cara agar besok dia bisa mengganggu hari penting Bunny. Entah kenapa anak itu selalu membuat masalah dan tidak bisa bersikap manis walau sebentar.

Sementara Bunny selalu punya tenaga cadangan untuk berdebat dengan North mengenai hari apa yang lebih baik, Natal atau Paskah.

Mereka akan selalu begitu.

Kenapa ketiga _guardian_ ini tidak seperti _guardian_ lain yang lebih tenang dan dewasa? Bahkan Pitch masih bisa lebih dewasa dari mereka.

Berpikir sebentar, aku mengabaikan teman-teman Yeti yang menyapaku sepanjang lorong dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Aku menarik napas dalam. Belum pernah aku memiliki ide untuk melakukan ini seumur hidupku sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin mencobanya.

Kuraih tiga buah telur dari kulkas, pewarna mainan serta sebuah kuas kesayangan yang selalu menemaniku bekerja.

* * *

"Hei, Phil! Kau lihat Bunny?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja, karena dia sedang berada di sebelahku saat Jack mendobrak _globe room_ sambil berteriak.

"Apa maumu, _frosty_!? Paskah memang sudah berakhir hari ini, tapi tidak bagiku. Masih banyak yang harus kubereskan."

"Eh… euh… yah…" Jack tergugup.

Tangannya menyembunyikan cepat telur berwarna abu gelap dengan corak tato familiar di balik kantong _hoodie_-nya. Sebuah telur yang kemarin kuhias dan diam-diam kutaruh di sebelah bantalnya tadi pagi.

"Kau bekerja keras hari ini. Kau keren."

Iris mata Bunny menyempit, namun dia menyembunyikannya dengan melepas seringai biasa, "Kau juga tidak berbuat nakal tahun ini, _Mate_. Aku terkesan."

"Uh-hun, aku berusaha…"

"—Kau dengar pujian tadi, Phil? Tumben sekali…" bisik Bunny hanya untukku.

Wajah Bunny tampaknya sangat senang. Dan saat aku bertanya kenapa, dia menjulurkan sebuah telur berirama musim semi dan Natal sedang bersanding, "Tampaknya Nick sudah mengakui bahwa Paskah memang luar biasa, sama seperti Natal. Kurasa aku akan berterima kasih padanya nanti."

Aku menggeram. Kau tidak tahu kan betapa susahnya menggambar detail-detail corak itu? Mataku sakit karenanya.

"Jadi… Bunny… te-terima kasih." lanjut Jack lagi. Aku lupa dia masih di ruangan yang sama.

Secepatnya dia terbang menyambar Bunny dan mencium pipinya, membuat sang kelinci membeku sejenak. Aku refleks menutup mataku dengan semua jari, tapi masih membiarkan adegan itu terlihat melewati sela-sela jariku.

"Apa—hei!"

"Phil, aku akan berada di kamar North kalau kau membutuhkanku. Jarang-jarang dia mau keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menemaniku ngobrol. Dah!" ucap Jack kilat seraya meluncur ke arah kamar tidur North. Kulihat Bunny kini berteriak canggung sambil mengejarnya. Yang kudengar terakhir adalah sayup tawa riang Jack dari luar ruangan serta beberapa kali ucapan 'terima kasih'.

Aku berbalik untuk membereskan alat-alat lukisku yang kusembunyikan di balik meja. Membersihkan cat biru terakhir yang kupakai untuk melukis kristal-kristal salju kecil pada sebongkah telur yang kutaruh secara sembunyi-sembunyi di atas meja kerja North saat dia terlalu berkonsentrasi.

Kuakui, aku tidak pernah berperan apa-apa dalam perubahan apapun di Santoff Claussen.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa suasana di Santoff Claussen semakin hangat?

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

**Warning**: Long read below… 8""D

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**: Yak! Satu lagi karya random selesai! #diinjek Phil

Kejadian di atas sama seperti aku yang ngerasain kalau fandom ini juga semakin lama semakin hangat dan semarak (tapi bukan berarti guwe mirip Phil, ye~!) Intinya ada something tumbuh, berubah dan bikin nyaman.  
Karena itu, fic ini kupersembahin sebagai rasa "TERIMA KASIH" buat semua author yang udah berpartisipasi di **ROTG literasi Festival** selama bulan maret 2013 ini. Berkat kalian, sekarang fandom jadi super rame, hehehe…  
(Tapi diharap sih fandom ini akan selalu rame dengan atau tanpa acara. Semoga kita yang ada di sini bisa saling support satu sama lain... U/v/U #bijak ceritanya)

Spesial untuk **Shirasaka Konoe** dan **Nekophy** yang selalu jadi partner in crime di setiap PM FFN. Berhubung setiap kali ngobrol2 pasti melenceng ke arah Yeti, akhirnya aku bikin aja fic tentang Yeti ini untuk kalian (untung bukan genre yaoi seperti yang udah direncanain. Serem!). Sekalian biar karakter yang diangkat ke permukaan makin semarak, bukan hanya guardian doang...wkwkwwkw XDDD

Shoutout buat kalian semua! \BD/

**Clash-Kun** sebagai teman pertama di fandom ini. Walau sudut pandang kita berbeda, but we're in same boat, man. Kita sama2 cinta ROTG dan kurasa itu udah cukup buat nyatuin semua perbedaan. Luv U!

**Shirasaka Konoe** yang kukejar di PM sampai mau bikin fic ROTG versi Indonesia Hahaha. Percaya atau engga, untuk nemuin orang Indo yang bikin fic ROTG, aku bongkar beribu2 profile author di fandom ini lalu akhirnya menemukanmu, #niat #untung kamu bikin profile pake bahasa Indo #elus dada

**Nekophy**, hei kamu! Adik Shira! Jangan belajar aja, luangin waktu hari sabtu supaya kita bisa ketemuan! #jegerrr  
Tengkyu berat beng-beng, girl! Makasih udah rajin review dan selalu bikin hepi di tiap PM.

**FlareMaiden** alias Mizuno Hikaru yang gencar tag tiap hari untuk ngasih foto makhluk berbulu dan ngucapin selamat pagi. Tengkyu udah seru2an bareng di fandom ini. Btw, kita gagal berburu telur Bunny dan merchandise ROTG di GI loh. Kira2 dimana lagi yah masih ada stok? :")

Teteh **CatSumonner** plus dedenya, **Kairikazu** (reviewer) yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat ikut ambil bagian di festival. Kapan berenang bareng? /UHUK/

**Tsubameki Sora** yang kuseret dari fandom YGO. Gambar Sandy dan Jack super HOT-nya nanti yah, nunggu comission2 lain beres dulu #kabur

**Hikari Rio** sebagai partner in crime dan beta tester. Cepat selesaikan skripsweetmu, nak!

**Michelle Aoki** sebagai teman dari Fandom Phi Brain. Kaget loh pas tau dirimu mau ikut, aku bener2 hepi. Makasih, ya! Kita ketemu lagi di fandom PB setelah ini #pejetin

**Ileyra** yang sampe sekarang masih terhimpit tumpukan UTS. Semoga cepat bebas dan ditunggu chapter dua fic _Special_-nya! XD

**Najmimi** yang sibuk ujian juga. semangat ya, say! ditunggu lagi lanjutan 'nguping ROTG'-nya! C:

**Ichita Wiya**, **Leenh**, **Reiya Sumeragi,** **Deluja**, **Puppet Catorce**, Kalian anak2 Canvas Ranger yang kucinta. Makasih juga mau berpartisipasi di acara ini. Maaf udah bikin recok di DA, FB, PM dan kalian ku follow-up terus pake gambar2 abal biar pada terintimidasi, HAHAHAHA! U guys OSM!

**Hatsuka20** yang udah ngejer kami dari fandom CT kemari, wkwkw. Makasih banyak ya buat semua apresiasinya, terutama buat fic North/Jack yang kamu bikin. Akan di-_treasure_ selamanya… #hug

**Niminanrii** yang bikin fic JackRabbit keren banget, plus mau ikutan juga festivalnya. Makasih Makasih Makasih bangettt! *A*

baiklah baiklah buat **Ryudou-ai si Ratu galau**, partner in crime, adik dan juga slave (?) kami. Tengkyu udah bikin hari2 kami ceria di FB! MANA KARYA ROTG-MU! SINI CEPET APLOT! #insist

Untuk **Eeqooeeoos** juga. Tengkyu udah nemenin ngobrol2 banyak soal ROTG, saia masih menagih karyamu di fandom ini. Lalu, mana resume? #nagih lagi

**Rollingketut**, **Kitahara Yuuko**, **XxRainbowSnowconexX**, **Tie19**, mungkin kita belum kenal, tapi terus semangat dan selalu support fandom ini, ya! #wink

Kemudian para Guest dan silent reader. THX A LOT!

Terakhir, tolong beri karya mereka—yang disebutkan di atas ini **REVIEW**. Karena dengan review, tandanya kalian support, peduli, dan ikut ambil bagian dalam keluarga besar ROTG Indonesia ini. Kami juga akan selalu hadir untuk mereview karya kalian, jadi jangan bosen2 melihat nama kami selalu terpampang… 8""""D #malu

Because **ROTG is Love**!

Sincerely,  
**St. Chimaira**


End file.
